The present invention relates to an improved fluid applicator, and more particularly, to a combination applicator for manually massaging and applying a fluid to the skin or scalp.
Fluid applicators and massage devices are used to manually massage the skin or scalp, as well as to apply various lubricating and moisturizing liquids. While such liquids and massages can be applied manually, numerous types of devices have been developed to simplify and enhance the process. Applicators for dispensing fluid product and for applying and/or xe2x80x9cworkingxe2x80x9d the product onto or into a surface have been combined into a single device to help improve the distribution of a medication, lotion, treatment or other fluid that has been applied, for example, to the skin or scalp. Examples of such fluids may include dandruff preventing medication, tanning lotion, moisturizer, sun screen or hair growth treatment. Moreover, although typical devices are used for human applications, in some cases the applicators could be used to apply liquid fluids such as flee/tick killer to the coat of a pet or other animal.
Nonetheless, most of these devices suffer from a multitude of deficiencies that limit their practicability and usefulness. For example, although many of these devices provide an applicator for a fluid, the dosages are often difficult to estimate and apply resulting in uneven distribution of the fluid to the treatment area. This uneven distribution may cause some areas of the skin or scalp to receive too much product, while other areas receive too little. Moreover, many times applicators cannot reliably xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d the dispensing or application of the product, or consistently dispense a fluid due to the orientation of the applicator at the time the fluid is being applied, and depending on whether the applicator is being used in a wet or dry environment. As a result, it would be advantageous to have an improved fluid applicator that provided repeatable dosages of a fluid upon actuation by a user. Moreover, it would be highly desirable if a device dispensed a fluid consistently no matter the orientation in which the device was held and independent of the surrounding wet or dry environment.
One of the further drawbacks to a typical prior art fluid applicator is that most of these applicators fail to thoroughly apply a fluid to a desired area such as on the skin or scalp. For example, although many prior art applicators deliver a fluid to the skin or scalp, most fail to promote intimate contact between the applicator and the target surface. Such failure typically results in excessive use or waste of the fluid due to inadequate delivery of the fluid to the regions to be treated. As a result, it would be advantageous to have an improved fluid applicator that facilitated contact between the applicator and the targeted delivery surface, and provided for a more convenient and accurate placement of the fluid dose.
Finally, many prior art devices fail to allow for easy alternation between dispensing and massaging due to an inconveniently located actuator. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,882 to Kornides, a user would practically have to stop massaging the skin or scalp in order to apply the fluid through the bristles due to the arrangement of the dispensing element and the practical requirements for handling the device for massaging. Moreover, many devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,384 to Obagi, may be difficult to grip due to having a bulky size, thus defeating the purpose of the device. Additionally, many prior art applicators are made from hard, inflexible materials that may provide some discomfort if the applicators were to contact the skin or scalp. Consequently, it would be highly desirable to have an improved fluid applicator that was not only easy to grip and easy to fit in an average person""s hand, but also allowed for easy alternation between applying a fluid and massaging. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the applicator provided a unique combination of good/skin scalp stimulation, and a pleasant and soft feel upon contact with the skin or scalp.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fluid applicator comprises a body having a fluid inlet in communication with a reservoir of fluid to be dispensed. The body also comprises a front end and a rear end. The applicator further includes a plurality of applicator tines extending outwardly from an application area of the body, wherein the tines are at least partially flexible and wherein at least some of the tines could comprise a fluid pathway. Additionally, the applicator will further include a handle portion generally above the application area. Finally, the applicator could include an actuator located on the body adjacent the front end and generally above and off-center from the applicator area. The actuator should be operably configured to selectively dispense a predetermined amount of fluid to the fluid pathways.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, a fluid applicator comprises a body configured to accommodate a fluid reservoir and also comprises a handle area and an application area. The applicator further includes a plurality of applicator tines integrally attached to an underside of the body wherein at least some of the plurality of tines comprise a fluid pathway. Moreover, the applicator could comprise a pump having a fluid inlet in communication with the reservoir and a fluid outlet integrally connected to a manifold system. The manifold system has a plurality of passageways configured to deliver a substantially consistent predetermined portion of fluid to the fluid pathways. Lastly, the applicator is provided with an actuator moveably connected to the body that is operably configured to selectively dispense a predetermined amount of fluid to the fluid pathways.
Still other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which simply illustrates various modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.